playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto
Grand Theft Auto, more commonly abbreviated as GTA, is a video game series created by David Jones and Mike Dailly then later by brothers Dan and Sam Houser, and game designer Zachary Clarke. It is primarily developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games, and is known as the company's flagship franchise. Series Description Each game in this series allows players to take on the role of a criminal or a wannabe in the big city, typically an individual who plans to rise through the ranks of organized crime through the course of the game. The player is given various missions by kingpins and major idols in the city underworld which must be completed to progress through the storyline. Assassinations and other violent crimes are featured regularly. Occasionally taxi driving, firefighting, street racing, bus driving, or learning to fly helicopters and fixed-wing aircraft are also involved. The first four titles began as top-down styled action games, but the series has since evolved into an ambitious, open-world sandbox genre ever since the release of Grand Theft Auto III. Connection with All-Stars/Fanfiction Royale *Niko Bellic is a playable character. *Nearly every protagonist throughout the entire GTA series is subtly hinted at through Niko's pallette swaps. *Roman Bellic appears as an unlockable Minion, and Little Jacob appears in Niko's Level 3 Super. *Dimitri Rascalov is mentioned in Niko's arcade. *Sandy Shores from Grand Theft Auto V appears as a DLC stage, mashing up with Red Dead Redemption. Connection with All-Stars II/Combat Arena *Michael, Trevor, and Franklin appear as playable characters, and may be swapped between each other at any time during a match. *Chop appears in Franklin's moveset. *The outfits of Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Luis Lopez, Tommy Vercetti, Claude, and Carl Johnson appear as costumes for Michael, Trevor, and Franklin. *Lester Crest, Wade Hebert, and Lamar Davis appear as Minions. *Los Santos International Airport will appear as a stage, although the mash-up is yet to be announced. Connection with the Alternate History Series: Version 2 While Grand Theft Auto had no role in the original Alternate History Series, it appears prominently throughout the second, being featured in each game. ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (PS2 Version) *Carl Johnson appears as a playable character. *Sweet appears as a support character and during Carl's arcade story. *Claude from ''GTA III and Tommy Vercetti from Vice City are referenced through Carl's alternate colors and costume. *Los Santos International Airport appears as a stage using its appearance from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and mashes up with Jak 3. ''PlayStation All-Stars Rumble (Version 2) *Niko Bellic appears as a playable character to promote the then-unreleased ''Grand Theft Auto IV. *Carl Johnson, while unplayable, appears as a support character. *Carl, Claude, and Tommy Vercetti are referenced through Niko's alternate costume and colors. *Victor Vance and Toni Cipriani appear as Icons. *Liberty City appears as a stage, based off of the Grand Theft Auto IV location, Algonquin, and mashes up with Gran Turismo. ''PlayStation All-Stars Combat Arena (PS3 Version) *Niko Bellic returns as a playable character. *Roman Bellic appears as a Minion and during Niko's arcade and moveset, Little Jacob appears in one of Niko's Supers, and Packie McReary appears as a support character. *Johnny Klebitz and Luis Lopez from ''Episodes from Liberty City and Huang Lee from Chinatown Wars are referenced through Niko's alternate colors. The 3D-era characters are also referenced through Niko's costumes and colors. *Michael de Santa, Trevor Phillips, and Franklin Clinton appear as Icons. *Liberty City returns as a stage, but now mashes up with Twisted Metal (2012). ''PlayStation All-Stars Revolution'' *Michael de Santa, Trevor Phillips, and Franklin Clinton appear as playable characters, able to switch at any time during battle. *Lester Crest appears as a Minion and in the trio's arcade story. Packie McReary returns as a support character, and Lamar Davis debuts as one. *Chop appears in Franklin's moveset. *The outfits worn by the Grand Theft Auto IV trio (Niko/Johnny/Luis) and 3D-Era trio (Tommy/Claude/Carl) appear as alternate costumes for Michael, Trevor, and Franklin. *Additionally, the outfits worn by the PSP trio (Toni/Victor/Huang) appear as hidden alternate costumes when the GTA V trio wears the Classic Criminals costume. *Los Santos International Airport returns as a stage, this time based on its appearance in Grand Theft Auto V. It mashes up with Uncharted 3: Among Thieves and Warhawk. Games *''Grand Theft Auto'' - 1997 (PSOne) *''Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969''- 1999 (PSOne) *''Grand Theft Auto: London, 1961''- 1999 (PSOne) *''Grand Theft Auto 2''- 1999 (PSOne) *''Grand Theft Auto III''- 2001 (PS2/PS3) *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''- 2002 (PS2/PS3) *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''- 2004 (PS2/PS3) *''Grand Theft Auto: Advance''- 2004 *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories''- 2005 (PSP/PS2/PS3/PSVita) *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''- 2006 (PSP/PS2/PS3) *''Grand Theft Auto IV''- 2008 (PS3) *''Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned''- 2009 (PS3) *''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''- 2009 (PSP) *''Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony''- 2009 (PS3) *''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City''- 2010 (PS3) *''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Complete Edition''- 2010 (PS3) *''Grand Theft Auto V''- 2013 (PS3) *''Grand Theft Auto V (Remastered)''- 2014 (PS4) Category:Third-Party Series Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:PlayStation 1 Series Category:PlayStation 2 Series Category:PlayStation 3 Series Category:PlayStation Portable Series Category:PlayStation 4 Series